032215doirlily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:03 -- 06:04 GT: Meet me in the commissary. Tell no one. 06:04 GA: im already in here first of all 06:04 GT: Fine. Wait there for me. 06:04 GA: second of all our pesters can be seen by like anyone. seriously. 06:04 GT: Well, I can't exactly contact you with fucking smoke signals, so this is going to have to do. 06:05 GA: heheheh fair enough 06:05 GT: OK, see you there. 06:05 GA: kk 06:05 GT: ------------------------------------------------------ 06:05 GT: Lily walks into the commissary, looking around as she does so to make sure it's empty. 06:06 GA: Dina's at a table towards the edge of the room, writing with her henshin pen in a book. 06:07 GT: She sits down next to her, and pulls out one of the defunct ones she nabbed from Mari's giftbox. 06:07 GT: "I know about Vyllen," she writes in the margins. 06:08 GA: "hey dont ruin my diary" 06:08 GA: She closes the book and puts it away. "same" 06:08 GT: "There's cameras here. We can't talk about it out loud." 06:09 GA: "theres a camera here? shit" 06:09 GT: "Yeah? There's cameras fucking everywhere. This is a military base." 06:09 GA: "eh, i guess i dont really give enough of a shit about all of these secrets i keep finding to care about those." 06:10 GT: "OK, well, I care, so open up your diary again and turn to a blank page or something. We can rip it out and burn it later." 06:10 GA: "but cant the cameras see the diary" 06:10 GA: "whatever" Dina obliges. 06:11 GT: "OK," Lily writes. "So. I know you know, obviously, or I wouldn't be coming to you." 06:11 GT: "I'm here to tell you that you CAN'T TELL ANYONE ELSE." 06:11 GT: "Not Nate, ESPECIALLY not Sami." 06:12 GT: "Too many people already know, and the more that do, the more endangered Vyllen's life is." 06:12 GA: "yeah ok see about that" 06:12 GA: "so i told vyllen i was just gonna tell everyone" 06:12 GT: She facepalms. "You told them already, didn't you." 06:12 GA: "sami doesnt know tho" 06:13 GT: "Then make sure she DOESN'T. She is dangerous and unhinged, and if she thinks Vyllen is a threat, she will take him out." 06:13 GA: "shes not that at all" 06:13 GT: ((*make sure it STAYS THAT WAY)) 06:14 GT: "She already killed Thiago for no other reason than her own paranoia." 06:14 GT: "I don't trust her." 06:14 GA: "well, i trust her." 06:14 GT: "Well, you shouldn't." 06:14 GA: "she wont kill him unless he becomes a danger to more people than himself." 06:15 GT: "Oh wow, how fucking reassuring." 06:15 GA: "if i had gotten complete power over mind way early on, when it was imperative that i learn how to do without it as a page, i likely would have been killed too." 06:15 GA: "and sure, id be pissed, everyone else would be pissed, but i probably would have abused it and gotten everyone killed." 06:16 GT: "So you're on her side." 06:16 GT: She groans. "God, you're all so STUPID." 06:16 GA: "and? so are you guys for using shenanicite in the worst ways possible." 06:17 GT: "Whatever." She frowns menacingly. "If I find out she knows, I will immediately assume you are responsible, and the consequences will not be pretty." 06:18 GT: "I don't know about you, but I'm not letting another teammate die for nothing." 06:18 GA: "dude, like, kate and nate already know, and vyllen's probably been texting a bunch of people. if she finds out, it's at least not my fault directly." 06:19 GA: "sami wont kill vyllen." 06:19 GT: "I strongly doubt that." 06:19 GT: She stands. "I think we're done here. I have to go talk to all the other people you fucked up with." 06:20 GA: Dina leans her face into her hands, staying seated. "alright lily. be careful." 06:21 GT: "I try." She turns and walks away.